


Potential Slayers

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Archery, Demons, F/M, Finals, Girls' Night Out, M/M, Three Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are over and it's time for a little fun, shame that Yelena invited herself along for a Girls' Night Out.  </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Clint is tracking down that potential Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stoneburn for betaing this one and the previous story. I am a horrible person and forgot to thank you last time. It is appreciated though.

Natasha draped herself over her bed and groaned. "That was horrible." She thought fight demons was bad, but finals were worse. Two hour exams going over everything from the whole semester. She reached up, grabbing her pillow and pulling it underneath her. She could use a little nap.

"You okay?" Yelena asked.

Natasha resisted the urge to wince. "Yeah, my math final was a killer though." 

"Is that you last one?"

Natasha shook her head. "Nope, I have one tomorrow, too."

"Ugh," Yelena sneered.

There was a knock on their door and Natasha rolled to look at it as Yelena opened the door up. "Hey Pepper."

"Hello Yelena, is Natasha here?"

"Yep," Yelena agreed, stepping aside to let Pepper in.

"Hey Pepper," Natasha waved.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Pepper asked, frowning at her.

"No, I haven't had a chance to fall asleep yet." Natasha sat up. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, what you were doing for break?"

Natasha smiled. "I'm going to join Phil and his family." Things may have been strained between her and Phil, but their friendship was going to make it.

"And Phil's not going home for a couple of days," Pepper stated, smiling slowly. "So want to do a girls night?"

"Girls night?"

Pepper nodded. "Betty needs to destress with everything that's happened and Jane needs to blow off some steam too. I haven't heard her say anything about Darcy, but she might join us. Interested?"

"What would we do?"

"Dancing, probably a couple of drinks depending on where we go. There's a bar that doesn't card very well." Pepper smiled at her. "Jane will be upset about missing out on ogling the bartender at the Mug, but… End of the semester."

"I don't know…"

"It sounds like fun!" Yelena said, looking between them. "C'mon Natasha, I'm going to miss you over break. Let's go!"

Natasha sighed. "When?"

"We were thinking tomorrow night?" 

"Yes," Natasha agreed reluctantly.

Yelena shrieked, before launching herself and hugging Natasha. "Thank you!"

Natasha patted her hand awkwardly and looked at Pepper, who shook her head. Yelena settled on Natasha bed and smiled at her.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep…"

"Hey Pepper," Natasha stood. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, you want to come down to my room?"

Natasha nodded, moving to follow you. She stopped when she felt a hand land on her wrist.

"Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"It doesn't concern you." 

Yelena pouted at her, but Natasha shook her off, before following Pepper down to her room. It was a single room with the standard bed, desk, dresser, and chair. A flat screen TV was on the dresser. Pepper gestured toward the bed and took a seat in the desk chair across from her after she'd closed the door.

"What's up?"

"Phil and Clint. They had a face off the other day."

"My understanding is its the second one in as many weeks."

Natasha nodded, crossing her legs and looking at her hands. "I.. I'm confused. I know Phil's side of things. I'm not close to Clint and…"

Pepper sighed. "I like Phil, Natasha, but those two are stuck in the biggest rut. Neither of them are in the right anymore. I guess, I should start at the beginning?"

"If you don't mind."

"I can't tell you everything, because I won't betray Clint's trust and there's just some stuff that he doesn't talk about."

Natasha nodded.

"Clint came to our school freshman year. He wasn't…" Pepper paused, biting her lip. "He was very angry. Phil tried to be his friend, but Clint didn't want friends and didn't know how to handle someone wanting to be his friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Clint doesn't talk about his childhood. I don't think he had friends when he was young. Clint didn't want to be in school, neither did Tony and since it's public matter, Tony lost his parents that year. Two angry orphans that didn't want to be in school, ended up in detention an awful lot, and they bonded."

"I didn't know Tony had lost his parents."

Pepper nodded. "Like I said, Clint and Tony have a lot in common. The only difference is money."

"So what happened?"

"I don't remember when it was, but Clint started struggling with sexual preferences. From my understanding, his parents would never have approved of him being bi, so when he started having feeling for a guy. Add to the fact that his maturity level can be grade school-ish. Plus the guy was out, so he was attainable, which probably scared Clint even more."

Natasha tilted her head. "Was the guy Phil?"

Pepper nodded.

"You said grade school-ish. Does that mean, he picked on Phil, because he liked him?"

"Got it in one," Pepper shook her head. "Trust me. Rhodey does a great Phil impression, because we would roleplay appropriate ways to show that you like someone."

"Did it work?"

"Only after it was too late. Phil had decided he was trouble and completely missed him trying to be better." She paused again. "So senior year, last chance, because at the time we didn't know we'd all end up at school together. He decided to try to be more than just nice and actually ask Phil out to homecoming."

Natasha's eyebrows shot up. "He didn't?"

Pepper nodded. "Oh he did. Didn't tell us, because I would have told him to lead with 'I'm sorry, I've been a jerk, it doesn't excuse my behavior, but I've been struggling with some stuff, so I hope you can give me another chance.'"

"What did he lead with?"

"Walked up and asked him to the dance." Pepper smiled. "He was about as sincere as Clint could be and Phil gave him a long look, tried to brush him off, but Clint, I guess, he was expecting Phil to give reasons to not go and he had answers for them."

"So what happened?"

"Phil said 'yes' and Clint would watch Tony and I and then go and ask Phil a question about it every day. Like 'do I need to get the guy version of a corsage?' 'Where do you want to go to eat?' Phil, and I don't blame him for this, but he'd decided that Clint was playing an elaborate prank on him, so Phil gave him answers, thinking Clint was going to stand him up anyway."

"But Clint thought it was real?" Natasha asked.

"They agreed to eat one of the more popular and nicer places in town. Clint waited until after the dance started at the restaurant while many of our classmates came through and saw him there. Tony and I were at the dance when Phil showed up with one of the clubs that decided to go as a group. We left and found Clint waiting at the restaurant." 

"I take it Clint didn't handle it very well?"

Pepper shook her head. "Beyond a few interactions, it was all Tony. He was pissed that Phil had stood up Clint when we all knew that Clint came out as bi in the middle of the hallway to ask Phil. So yeah, Tony tormented Phil senior year, Clint was around and never felt the need to stop it like Pepper and Rhodey did." 

"Oh." Natasha frowned.

"Phil didn't mean to cause harm and Clint never said that it hurt his feelings, but… Phil's never given Clint a chance to change and Clint decided to be whatever Phil wanted him to be."

"And from Clint's point of view, Phil wanted him to be the bad guy."

Pepper nodded. "I guess, when Phil's boss died, Clint was there?"

"He was there and he was very… gentle and understanding with Phil. I guess, he continued that."

"He's a teddy bear under a tough guy exterior. He just doesn't show it."

Natasha couldn't believe all of it. There was only one night that she could remember Clint starting things and that was at the party. She'd caught those tiny reactions to things Phil had said, but they hadn't made sense. Still didn't, except if… "Is Clint still crushing on Phil?"

"And there's the real reason he's moving away from Phil Coulson. He can't get over Phil if he's living next door to him."

Natasha closed her eyes, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "What a mess."

"Welcome to my life," Pepper replied.

"Should I talk to Phil?"

*That is up to you."

Natasha paused. "Does Tony know?"

Pepper shook her head. "He knows Clint's moving, but he doesn't know Phil's role. Rhodey and I aren't mentioning it and I don't think Clint is either."

Natasha nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She would and maybe, if she saw Clint, she'd reach out to him. He probably needed another chance.

*

Natasha was grateful that Tony didn't know about what had gone down with Phil and Clint when they met the following day after her final. They were being surprisingly civil to one another as they discussed finals. Of course, that all came to an end when they entered the Watcher's office to find an older man there. 

The man noticed them right away, removing his glasses as he stood. "Natasha Romanov, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You have me at a disadvantage then."

"Apologies, I'm Alexander Pierce, I'm the council head for the Watchers." He held out his hand.

Natasha took it. "How nice to meet you. What brings you all the way out here?"

"I heard about Blake's death. I thought it was time to meet you. Plus we need to get you another Watcher."

"I don't need one," Natasha stated. She turned and smiled at Phil. "I have Phil."

Phil smiled back at her, but she could read the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Really? I take it you're the one that's been sending back reports."

"I have," Phil replied.

"Well, maybe you can join our society, but you'll need training first." Pierce's attention turned toward Tony. "And whose your other friend?"

"You don't recognize the Stark kid, Alex? Are you getting old?" A voice said from behind them. Natasha turned to find two other men, one was older with a widow's peak while the other was bald and worse glasses.

"Really, Johnathon, is that you choose to address me?" Pierce said, leveling a glare. His attention back toward Natasha. "I've heard you're not fond of Watchers, so I brought two of my best with me. This is John Garrett and Jasper Sitwell. I'd like for you to choose one of them to take over for Blake."

Natasha eyed the two of them.

Two hands landed on her shoulders. "I'll you get acquainted with the two of them. I'll need your decision before you leave."

With that Pierce swept out of the room leaving the three of them alone with Garrett and Sitwell. 

They closed the door to the office after dragging a few extra chairs into the room to sit down and talk as a group. Then she got Phil and Tony to take Garrett on tour, so that she could talk to Sitwell by herself. They switched, so she could get to know Sitwell a bit more. John seemed a bit more easy going and hadn't minded when Natasha had led the discussion in other directions, while Sitwell had kept to the business at hand. They were quite different and when they had all regrouped, Phil had pointed out the time.

"You got some place to be?" John asked.

"Some friends and I were planning on going out tonight." Natasha admitted.

"You shouldn't, you haven't gone through any training in months," Sitwell pointed out. "You should get started."

"It's not like I've been idle during that time."

"She's right, Jas, she's a college kid. Go have have fun Nat, we'll talk to you tomorrow," John said, waving her away.

Natasha grimaced at the nickname, but John didn't seem to notice.

"What time?" Phil asked.

"Eight," Jasper stated.

"How about ten. Let you guys sleep in some, go have fun." John said, excusing them. Natasha didn't waste the time and led her two friends out fo their. Once they were outside, Natasha paused on the steps. "Thoughts?"

"We get a say?" Tony asked, looking surprised. 

Natasha shrugged. "You can give an opinion."

"John seems pretty easy going, I bet we can more by him," Tony replied. "Sitwell didn't seem to like us."

"I agree with Tony," Phil said. "I know Blake warmed up to us, but I'm not sure if Sitwell will. Garrett was already really friendly."

Natasha nodded. "I got the same idea."

"Sitwell's ideas for your training make a lot of sense though." Tony pointed out, looking reluctant to have to. I think… I think he'll make you the best Slayer possible."

Natasha blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that analysis from Tony. "So which one?"

"I'm saying they both have their strong points. You have to decide what you want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am meeting Rhodey for dinner." With that Tony turned and headed down the rest of the steps. He turned to look back, making the hand sign for phone. "Call me if something weird happens."

"Sure!" Natasha called back and shook her head. She glanced at Phil and together they headed back down the steps. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Stark actually has a point. Sitwell has a plan. I'm sure Garrett has one, but… I think Sitwell will push you more. On the other hand, I think Garrett will let you have a life, which I know you wanted."

Natasha leaned in to nudge him slightly. "That's before I ended up with my friend helping me." 

Phil smiled at that. "And Stark?"

"And Stark, because he is pretty helpful."

"Sometimes." Phil agreed.

They fell into silence until Natasha couldn't help, but ask. "You okay?"

Phil sighed. "Ready to go home and see my family."

Natasha nodded. "Have you seen Barton since…"

Phil shook his head. "No, I… I don't know what to do about that. I mean, I don't like him that much and…?"

"You should probably apologize for denying his bisexuality."

Phil huffed. "Yeah, probably. I'd have to see him to talk to him though, because I'm not searching him out."

"Should you apologize for the day you got out of the hospital?"

Phil frowned. "Maybe, yeah…"

"Did he really sit up with you?" Natasha asked, curious.

Phil nodded. "He has a Keurig and made me tea. We didn't talk that much, but he sat with me and by the time I was finished. I was ready to go to sleep. It was… nice, actually. I guess, he had been trying."

"Sounds like it."

"I thought you said, I wasn't a jerk."

"You aren't, but you can still act like one on occasion."

Phil nodded.

"So full disclosure and all, I talked to Pepper. She told me about some of the stuff that went down in High School."

Phil paused. "Did she tell you about homecoming?"

Natasha nodded.

"Well, it's looking like it's not my best moment. I was so sure he was going to stand me up or pull a Carrie."

Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen the movie _Carrie_?"

"No."

"Well, in it a bunch of populars drop pig's blood all over Carrie."

"That's horrible!"

"Well, they all die in a horrible inferno, because Carrie had developed psychic powers and that kind of set her off."

"Also horrible," Natasha stated, digging out her keycard to get back into their building. They headed straight for the dining hall.

*

Phil smiled as Natasha spun around and then gave him a pleading look. "You look fine."

She wore a simple sleeveless black dress that ended just above her knees and a pair of boots with a slight heel that ended just below her knees. It fit her really well in the chest, but flared slightly in the skirt. Phil had no doubt that she could kick ass in the dress as well. 

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe some accessories, like a belt? Maybe some bracelets." Phil suggested. "I bet Pepper could loan you one."

Natasha sighed. "I don't know why I agreed to do this. I've never done a girl's night."

"Well, you'll be fine," Phil said, getting out of his chair. Natasha had barged in, demanding Phil's critique. "C'mon, let's go ask Pepper."

"I wish you were coming," Natasha stated as they headed down the hallway.

"Well, I wasn't invited," Phil pointed out. "You didn't ask Yelena for help?"

Natasha huffed. "You know my feelings on her. I slipped out when she went to the bathroom to do her make up."

Phil chuckled.

"Do I need makeup?"

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I may be gay, but I don't know make up." 

"If you're looking for make up tips, I'd ask Clint," Pepper called out of her room. They both paused in the hallway, but Natasha moved first, stepping into Pepper's open door.

"Clint knows make up?" Natasha asked, stepping all the way in. Phil leaned in the doorway, watching as Pepper did her own make up.

"Amazingly yes," Pepper said, not looking at them. "Clint has a really good eye for things."

"I never knew that," Natasha said.

Pepper smacked her lips together and turned to look at them. "So what's up?"

"Phil thought some accessories might be in order."

"A belt at least."

Pepper studied Natasha a moment, before snapping her fingers. "I know the perfect one." She went into her closet and emerged with a chain belt of golden ovals. She handed it over and Natasha attached it. Natasha turned and looked at Phil.

"I like it," Phil said. "Pepper?"

"Hmm," Pepper hummed. "I think some jewelry." She was off again, looking for things. "So do you have plans for tonight, Phil?"

"No, actually. I think I'm going to catch up with some comic books."

Pepper paused, looking up at him. "You're all by yourself tonight?"

"Well, Bruce is…"

Pepper's eyes widened and she nodded. "Right, well, you should come with us. I know you don't like Tony, otherwise I'd call Rhodey up, but they're up to no good tonight."

"No Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Clint said something about going to a game or match tonight. I did invite him, because its always fun to watch him hit on guys that have been harassing us." Pepper grinned like a shark. "Especially when he uses the their own lines. Anyway, you want to come Phil?"

"Um, sure you want me to?"

"I do!" Natasha stated, looking at him. "You're coming."

"Okay," Phil said, holding up both his hands. He didn't stand a chance against the combined forces of Natasha and Pepper. "Jeans, okay?"

"As long as they're tight and show off your ass," Pepper replied.

Natasha snickered.

"Tight jeans," Phil agreed, backing away.

"Lemme know if I need to break into Clint's room, I don't think he's gotten all his clothes out of there yet!" Pepper called after him. 

Phil shook his head and hurried back to his room to find some appropriate to wear.

*

"They're outside!" Pepper declared, starting a flurry of movement as Yelena, Phil, Natasha, and Pepper gathered up their coats and headed outside. There was a van waiting outside and the contents made Natasha pause. There was something in there and Natasha was glad that the boots allowed for a hidden sheath for knives, because it wasn't going to be fun and games.

"Oh, Darcy came!" Pepper squealed, opening the passenger door and leaning into hug the demon. 

Natasha took a step forward, didn't realize it until a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her up short. She twisted to look at Phil.

"She's Hawkeye's friend, remember," Phil said softly.

Natasha blinked. "So she is."

"Maybe for tonight, a truce?"

"What if she…"

Phil rolled his eyes. "If she tries to hurt anyone, take her out, of course, but let her make the first move." Phil pleaded with his eyes.

"We'll see," Natasha murmured.

"Hey Phil, c'mon, pants rule, I explained it to you," Pepper called.

Phil gave her one last look before climbing into the car. Natasha hesitated, before following after him and making sure that Yelena did not sit by Phil. Granted that met that Yelena was sitting by Natasha, but it was a small price to pay. 

"Alright, so this is Betty, Jane, and Darcy," Pepper said, introducing the front portion of the car. "And this is Phil, Natasha, and Yelena."

"Does he know…?" Jane started.

"No, you're stuck with Darcy's handiwork," Pepper said, climbing into the middle seat and closing the door. She turned to look back at Phil. "Jane likes when Clint does her makeup."

"He's better at it than Darcy," Jane replied, pulling away from the building. "I guess, it's a good thing we're not going to the Mug. I'd hate to face Thor without my best face on."

"Please, the man listens to talk about physics," Darcy stated. "I can practically see the cartoon hearts popping out of his eyes."

"The Mug has one of the best records for catching fake IDs and after the last month, I need a drink."

"Um, anyone want to point out to her that, she's old enough to do so even at the Mug?" Darcy asked.

"Kick her seat for me Pepper, please?" Betty begged. The car chatted all the way to the club. Jane parked the van and everyone got out. Natasha noticed that Darcy paused, looking down the street. She followed her gaze to The Broken Mug. Natasha hummed softly to herself and made a mental not to investigate when they got back.

Somehow Natasha ended up next to Darcy in their group. The fact made her skin crawl slightly and itch to strike.

"So, have you known Pepper long?" Darcy asked.

"She's my RA," Natasha answered.

"I've known her over a year, I've known Jane for three, and Betty for two."

"Your point?" 

"I haven't done anything to them and I won't. I honestly thought I'd avoid you, by going out with them. I didn't know you were friends with Pepper."

"You're trying to avoid me?"

"Well, yeah, I know what you'll do to me, if you catch me alone, so I'm going to stick close to my friends."

"If you try anything, I'll stop you, regardless of who sees."

Darcy snorted. "Yeah, sure." With that she quickened her pace and grabbed Jane's hand as they entered the club. They checked their coats and headed inside. Natasha paused, adjusting to the loud music and crowded room. They found a table and claimed it as their own as Betty and Jane went to get drinks for everyone.

*

Natasha found an empty space on the wall to get away from the dancing. Apparently group dancing was a thing with a bunch of girls. She'd been on the floor for a while. Phil had already slipped back to the table. He seemed happy to watch everything.

"Hi," a warm voice said.

Natasha blinked, turning to look up into a pair of blue eyes. "Hi."

The guy was handsome. His dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and the scruff appealed to her. "You're pretty good out there."

Natasha blushed, surprised a guy had approached her. "Um, thanks."

"I don't suppose, I can talk you into dancing with me."

"Sure," Natasha agreed. He offered her his hand and he guided her onto the floor. He pulled her close as they moved to the beat of the music.

*

Clint found a corner of the parking lot of the range to put his bike. He slid off it and made his way into the building. He paid the entry fee and then stopped to buy a large hot chocolate from the concessions. Driving for a couple hours on motorcycle in the winter, despite some extra magic woven into his gear, made for a cold rider. Clint slipped into the viewing area and found another corner to sit.

The archery competition was about to start and the potential Slayer that Phil had located was on the field. He eyed all the competitors that were milling about, but he knew he couldn't be sure until she stepped up to shoot. He sipped his drink and pulled out his phone to play some Candy Crush while he waited. He put the phone down when the competition began. 

"Stepping to the line, Kate Bishop," the announcer said.

Clint's eyes darted to the dark haired teen. She had great form. Clint relaxed and took a closer look. Oh, there was none of Natasha's pure brilliance, the power of Slayer, but there was something. A banked fire, all it needed was fuel to ignite into that pure brilliance. Yes, Kate Bishop was a potential Slayer. 

Clint closed his eyes and tried to recall what Yelena had looked like and yes the banked fire was there, but it had been shadowy. A darkness had been over it. He hadn't liked the look of Yelena before and now he knew why. 

Clint pulled out his phone, pulling up his Hawkeye account and firing off a warning to Phil. He waited until there was a break and grabbed his gear to head out of the viewing area. Natasha and Phil were definitely in danger and he was hours away.

*

Phil looked across the booth at Darcy, who was watching Natasha dance with some guy. They'd chatted a bit about Hawkeye, about Bruce, who was doing well. Darcy hadn't gone into much detail. She jumped suddenly, pulling out a phone, and frowning.

"What's up, Handsome?" she said. "What? Um, well, about that… I'm looking at Phil."

Phil arched his eyebrow at that.

Darcy pulled her phone away. "Hawkeye says check your email."

Phil pulled out his phone, giving half his attention to Darcy, as she started cursing up a storm. Phil understood why when he opened his email from Hawkeye and saw a simple message, _It's Yelena, Warn Slayer, Get Somewhere Safe, On My Way Back._

"Yeah, he's kind of gone white," Darcy stated. "I'm on it." She put her phone away and moved to slide out of the booth. 

Phil followed her out of the booth and looked at her. "I don't know where Yelena is."

"Neither do I," Darcy said. "We need to get Jane, Betty, and Pepper out of here though."

"Isn't it better to be here?"

Darcy shook her head. "Jane knows a little, The Mug has its guardian, they'd be safe there. Unless the Big Bad shows up and even then."

"Are we dealing with the Dragon?" Phil asked.

"Maybe," Darcy said. "I see Jane, I'll get her to help get Betty and Pepper out of here. Find Natasha and Yelena. We'll meet at the Mug."

"I'll see you there," Phil agreed, slipping through the crowds. He searched for Natasha, but couldn't find her or Yelena. He did spot Pepper and moved to intercept them.

"Phil!" Pepper greeted. "Darcy and Jane want a change of scene, we're thinking of walking over to the Mug."

"Sounds great," Phil agreed. He smiled at her. "Have you seen Natasha?"

"Yelena took her out back for a breath of fresh air."

"I'll get them, we'll meet you over there." Phil said. He watched as the three of them headed to the door. Phil grabbed Darcy's arms. "Keep them safe."

"Duh," Darcy said, pulling away to follow after them.

Phil hurried toward the back door and hoped that Natasha was safe.

*

"You'll be okay," Natasha murmured, gently stroking Yelena's back as the woman breathed. Yelena had definitely been sick. It certainly made it easier to handle her, even though she did regret that she'd been pulled away from the guy she'd been dancing with. She hadn't gotten his name either.

"Yeah," Yelena agreed, breathing heavily. "Don't tell anyone I puked?"

"Course not," Natasha said, pulling her hand away, so she could tuck it under her armpit. "You ready to go back in?"

"Yeah," Yelena said, straightening up.

Natasha offered her an encouraging smile and went to open the door. Only to have it open up, before she could put her hand on the handle. She met Phil's eyes briefly, before they moved behind you.

"Knife!" Phil shouted.

Natasha spun, barely dodging the attack. She stared at Yelena, whose teeth were suddenly sharp. "Slayer."

"You?" Natasha murmured.

Suddenly she attacked, her movements a blur of motions. Natasha was forced to defend herself. She blocked, trying to keep the knife away from her. Still surprised that Yelena was possessed, she hadn't sensed it at all. Still didn't sense it.

Slowly, she started to gain the upper hand until she was able to shove Yelena against the wall. 

"You're good," Yelena smirked, sniffing the air. "But let's see how fast you are."

With that Yelena took off toward the end of the alley. Natasha grabbed her knives, tucking them under her arm and taking after Yelena. She didn't know where she was running to, but Natasha wasn't going to get away. That was until she rounded and could see the group they'd been with. Yelena was headed toward them.

"Phil!" Natasha screamed in warning.

Both Phil and Darcy turned to see them coming. It was Darcy that turned to the others and said, "Run!"

Natasha watched as Phil shifted into a fighting pose, only for Darcy to grab him. Natasha could see her lips move, before Phil turned and ran. Darcy gestured and a few seconds later Yelena was knocked down. Darcy turned and ran herself. Whatever Darcy had done gave Natasha enough time to catch up and launch her own attack.

They fought, Yelena trying to push her away to run after the others. Natasha wouldn't let her. She fought with all the skills she knew how. Yelena was good though and they were making their way down the street towards where her friends were.

Natasha saw the opening and struck, pushing her knife into Yelena's body. She pulled back to glare her. "Why?"

"No, I deserved…" Yelena gasped. She paused, looking at him. "I know you're here, help me. Kill her!"

"You failed," a gravelly voice stated. 

Natasha shifted to a ready position as a what appeared to be a man strode out of the shadows. He was dressed in brown and black with a mask over most of his face. Shoulder length brown hair was loose. It was the arm that drew her attention, his left was changing form, shifting into a black blade. He raised it and struck, decapitating Yelena.

The man turned his attention to his Natasha. She shifted into a fighting pose. "The Master had decided it's better for you to die, Slayer."

"You can try," Natasha stated.

"I will succeed." He launched himself at her and she was forced to defend herself. 

She wasn't prepared for an arm that shifted, slipping around her defenses. It wrenched her arm out its socket. She screamed, it hurt as she felt him begin to squeeze her arm. She couldn't get away, her arm was caught in its grip and it hurt to move it.

A blade of light slashed through the arm suddenly. Whatever the arm was made turned liquidly. She turned away and tried to scramble away. She needed to regroup. The man's leg swept out knocking her leg out from underneath her. She collapsed to the ground. She wasn't able to find her feet and scrambled out of the way. An arm wrapped around her and lifted her up.

"C'mon," Phil said, helping her limp out of the way. "Darcy's trying to hold him off."

"Where's Hawk?" Natasha gasped out.

"He's not here," Phil grunted. 

Darcy yelped and they both turned to see her go down. 

"Get my arm back in the socket, Phil," Natasha growled. "I gotta, I gotta try."

"This is going to hurt," Phil warned. Natasha braced herself and it was almost a relief when her arm was back where it was supposed to be.

"Hide," Natasha said to Phil, before turning back to whatever that thing was and throwing a knife at him. It drew his attention away from Darcy. "You want me, come and get me."

The man looked at Darcy. "I will visit you later." Then he walked toward Natasha who stood her ground with her one knife. 

She swallowed, but could see Darcy get up and scramble away. She knew that Phil was running and hopefully he would be somewhere safe. She waited until the man stood across from her, before launching herself into an attack.

Nothing changed, in fact she got the impression that he was playing with her. He drove a blade into her leg, before shoving her backwards. She landed on her back, gasping for breath. The man appeared over her, raising his blade to drive it into her. 

She closed her eyes when something went flying knocking into the man. 

"You dare to attempt to murder an ally of Asgard upon my premises," a voice said. Natasha twisted to see a large blond walking toward them. He held out his hand and large hammer flew into it. "Go back to your foul master and remind him that while he holds my friends, I will not raise my hammer against him, but neither will I allow his foul creatures to darken my home."

Natasha could feel the demonic presence in him, but it was muted as if something was blocking it. Natasha's wanted to get up and fight, but her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

*

Natasha gasped awake, splashing in a pool of water. She looked around, staring at the inside of some sort of cave system. She glanced down and found that she was naked and resisted the urge to coverself. 

"What the hell?" Natasha muttered, looking around.

"You're not in hell," a familiar voice said. She glanced up to see Hawkeye seated against one of the walls. 

"Hawkeye," she murmured. "Where am I?"

"Healing pool, you were banged up pretty bad. Darcy brought you here after your fight."

Natasha nodded. "She protected me and some others."

"I told you, her kind isn't supposed to be your enemy."

Natasha nodded. Darcy certainly had tried to help her and defend others. She glanced around. "Where's Phil?" 

"Back at the dorms. This place is only for a select few."

"You?"

"I made a bargain with the Hillfolk. Access to this pool is part of it."

"I never made a bargain."

"According to the Queen of the Hillfolk the bargain was struck years ago."

"Who was it that protected me?"

Hawkeye tilted his head.

"A large blond man, I think he had a hammer."

Hawkeye shook his head. "He doesn't sound familiar, Slayer. Possible I haven't run into him." He paused and then added. "Darcy says Yelena is dead, but that there's someone else already in place."

"He's stronger and he's got an arm that changes forms. He didn't feel demonic."

"Did Yelena?"

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know what to do now."

"Go have Christmas with your friends. This mess will be here when you come back."

"Will you?"

"Unless something kills me off before you get back." 

Natasha got the feeling that he smiling underneath the hood. "Try not."

"Is that task reserved for you?"

Natasha blinked, but she deserved the gruffness. "I don't suppose you know where my clothes are."

Hawkeye rose from his seated position. "At the other end of the pool." He went and walked down the edge and walked around an outcropping, giving Natasha her privacy.

*

Clint had long ago decided that he was going to use every meal left in his meal plan. He didn't have money and hey, meal plans weren't cheap. So he was back at the Bus's dining hall to get one more meal, before heading home to see Annabelle. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey had left the following day. After Pepper had yelled at him in private for what had happened on her girl's night out.

The last of the food was not that great and it was clear that Dining Services was trying to use up the last of the food. Clint wasn't going to complain because it was edible. He glanced up when he caught sight of the red to see Natasha and Phil walk in. She looked good, certainly didn't look like she'd nearly died just two nights ago. That was the combined work of her Slayer abilities and the Healing Pool.

Clint let his vision slip to take a look at the Slayer power. Still as bright as ever and certainly bore no marks for having come so close to dying. 

Phil slipped in front of Natasha as he took a seat and Clint dropped his spoon. He'd looked at Phil with his Sight before and hadn't thought anything of it, but now… After what he'd seen when he looked at Kate. Now, Clint had questions, because how the hell could Phil… Born male, who identified as male, have the same banked fire look as a potential female Slayer?


End file.
